Mirai Nikki meets Tokyo Ghoul
by WriterGodz112
Summary: Ken Kaneki is a regular bookworm and a ghoul he strives for a good adventure in this slap-stick comedy and parody we meet the overly attractive boy crazy serial killer Yuno Gasai! Who finds and wants to take Ken to her world. Ken don't want to be killed so they have a fight in her world! Read the funniest crossover ever!
Mirai Nikki

Meets

Tokyo Ghoul

Tokyo,2014

"Ah shit I can't eat for nothing all because of this damn ghoul powers!" Ken said as he was eating crappy half-price bento. "Come on taste like something you like coffee right!" Ken said as he raced to the store trying to find "Blondie" coffee.

He enters the store and sees a girl with pink hair and has blood on her. "Who is she?" Ken said as she looked at him and she had a phone with her. She walked by him and she looked at him with a glare. "Your name is Kaneki right?" She said as she looked at me "Name's Yuno Gasai" Yuno said as she held her hand out I know where this is going once you touch her she cannot leave you alone! "Um are you a stalker?" Ken asked Yuno "No who told you that?" YUNO said as Ken said "That guy over there who is running away in an ally…I believe the name is Yuki" Ken said as Yuno turned evil and she found a hatchet and ran to Yuki. "At least I am not the only psycho in Tokyo" Ken said walking to his house.

Ken sat in his house reading Future Diary and thinking how would a pink hair girl feel if she had an overwhelming crush on you. That would be AMAZING! Coming to think of…..the girl I met did look like Yuno GASAI from Mirai Nikki! HOLY SHIT! I met a psycho boy crazy serial killer! What was I thinking she would have hacked off my fingers or rape me first and cut off my balls! I don't want to become a woman just yet! I am too young to die.

"You were talking about me" Yuno said in the window

"AAAAA DEMON SPAWN!" Ken said backing away from the window.

"You know you are a complete girl you get that or should I say scardy cat" Yuno said

"You are a boy crazy stalker who needs to be exorcised" Ken said holding a cross

"You know that will not work on me" Yuno said

"The Power of christ compels you!" Ken said waving the cross at Yuno.

Yuno walked into his room and lay on his bed she had her hand down her own skirt. "Okay thats a bit sexy but come on you kill boys who don't work with you!" Ken said waving his hands around. "You seriously need some pussy action" Yuno said looking at him "I AM A GROWN BOY!" Ken said failing around. "Not to the looks of you" Yuno said walking to Ken. "Shut up you boy killer" Ken said as she walked out from his room. "You need to see some real action why don't you come into my world" Yuno said taking Ken's hands. Sweet Bliss a woman holding my hand! Ken thought as he was dragged into a portal of questions

They landed in a school yard and there was Yuki playing on his phone "Ah he so sexy!" YUNO said as she trotted over to him. "What a complete YANDERE!" Ken said as he dashed out the gate and headed to the bookstore to chill there.

"Okay Ken think on what you are doing YOU are about to witness a killing and after you seen it she will hunt you down and possibly cut of my balls or hang me! Ken said as he read a book then meanwhile Yuno was kissing Yuki as his hand was up her skirt as she noticed(finally) that Ken had just escaped. "That weasel" Yuno said getting dressed and grabbing a hatchet "Stay here!" YUNO said pointing it at Yuki

She ran out of the gates and headed to the bookstore. As for Ken he was sleeping while he was reading an Osamu Dazei novel. Then Yuno seen him as she had a face that could scare Satan away. "Found you" She said with a glare that Ken smashed the window and ran like a chicken. He got hit once by a bike he gets tripped by punk teenagers. That he has a boy crazy serial killer after him his day can't get any worse. Or so he thought.

He gotten headbanged by a SID follower as he was knocked out and being dragged into a "Enamal concert" He seen the crowd jumping up and going wild. He seen Yuno on the stage and she pushed the lead singer off and said in the microphone "WHERE IS MY KANEKI!" She said as I ran out of the statium as she toppled over people and whacked people in the face! I ran underground as people were sitting and doing nothing as I push an old lady down and totally making her dog chow. Because she fell under the train being crushed and mulilated in every possible way.

He was on the bus as he seen Touka on there she was there with a stance that means business. "WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU!" TOUKA said as she kicked the seat "Touka hear me out I am being chased by a stalker and possibly as serial killer!" Ken said Then he seen Yuno behind Touka as Touka did a kick that made Yuno's face in the window. CAT FIGHT!

Touka Kirishima vs Yuno Gasai Battleground:Train

Touka kicked Yuno in the face making her back to the wall as Touka was doing a Goku move on her. YUNO then did a uppercut kick that made Touka fly to the ceiling and breaking her teeth. Then Touka grabbed Yuno's hair and smashed her face countless times in the window and on the seat. This is how girls fight…they fight good!

Then Yuno grabbed Touka and threw her out the window. Damn.

Ken Kaneki vs Yuno Gasai

Now let me whip out my bad boy skills that I lead out my Kagune as I stabbed Yuno ten times in the chest and slit her throat. This should kill her if not then she is immortal! Then Yuno broke my Kagune as she called on her cellphone. "Maybe bringing you here was a mistake" Yuno said as she was about to ram me "No its a very good idea" Ken said as he took out his phone and the train stopped and Yuno walked out and Yuki and various Tokyo Ghoul characters was going to plummet Yuno. "This is what you get for stalking boys and trying to make them gay!" Ken said as he snapped his fingers as all the ghouls and Yuki kill Yuno.

I did feel a bit sad but at the same time a great lift has been lifted from my shoulders..and Yuki's I am sure. But who else is this crazy? I don't know

In the distance we see Sawa Nakamura in the distance writing something in her notebook "Found you" Sawa said as she disappeared.

Next Aku no Hana meets Tokyo Ghoul


End file.
